Despiertame
by Shingryu Inazuma
Summary: Tala tiene sueños que lo atormentan ¿Podrá Bryan ayudarlo? Es una Tala X Bryan. Es mi primer fic asi que espero que lo lean y me digan si
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos son Shingryu y bueh que puedo decir aquí va el Fic asi que espero y les guste._

_Es una Tala x Bryan asi que obvio es Yaoi . A los que no les guste el genero no lo lean si?_

_Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece (por que sino jamas lo hubieran pasado por television por su contenido Yaoi jeje)_

_A por cierto este fic va dedicado a Seto Kaiba (Para ti mi gran amigo que si que tienes talento )_

_**Despiértame**_

**_Por Shingryu Inazuma_**

**_Capítulo I_: **_Una pesadilla y una canción_

Vacío. Caminaba por los pasillos de la abadía mas todo estaba oscuro y no se veía a nadie allí. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra pero no encontró ni un alma por más que buscó. Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada y entonces lo supo. Estaba encerrado y totalmente solo en la abadía, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al mismo tiempo que escuchaba esa voz tan odiada

- Ivanov- llamaba con burla

"_No, no puede ser… Boris…"_ Estaba aterrorizado, se suponía que **_él_** ya no estaba, que había huido cuando la policía inspeccionó la abadía. **_Él_** sencillamente no podía estar ahí y… ¿Por qué estaba solo y encerrado¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo¿Dónde estaban los demás¿Dónde estaba Bryan?

Despertó asustado, el sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo, lentamente se sentó en la cama. Había tenido una pesadilla, solo eso, si solo eso. Giró su mirada hacia la cama de junto y se sorprendió al verla vacía. Se preguntó donde estaría Bryan que no estaba durmiendo en su cama.

Salió de su habitación lentamente, se dirigió a tomar un vaso de agua pensando en donde podría hallarse el oji-lavanda a estas horas, pero por mas que recorrió todo el lugar no lo encontró.

Salió afuera ( y obvio, no iba a salir adentro!) y vagó sin rumbo por el terreno. Levantó la vista y se maravilló al ver la luna. Luna llena, su preferida, como buen lobo que era. Se quedó maravillado mirando el nocturno astro pero al girar levemente su vista quedó aun más deslumbrado….

"_Bryan"_ musitó en voz baja. Estaba completamente anonadado observándolo. El ruso oji-lavanda estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol con los pies colgando mientras miraba fijamente la luna. Se acercó a él sin ser notado por el otro. Se veía muy tranquilo, su semblante estaba calmo y su rostro, aun de perfil, no mostraba expresión otra más que pasividad.

Luna llena, una luna atrayente para los lobos. Se preguntó si a Tala le gustaría. Seguro que si. No se reprochó, ni valía la pena ya. Además, era lógico, la luna llena se relaciona con lobos y los lobos podrían relacionarse con Tala, sin mencionar el hecho de que él relacionaba todo con Tala. Increíble. Cada día peor. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Era obvio que jamás le diría nada a Tala por supuesto, él sabía de antemano que el pelirrojo nunca le correspondería, y aun así….

Sintió su boca secarse al ver la dulce sonrisa que el ruso ofrecía e inconscientemente se preguntó en quien pensaría ¿Quién lo haría sonreír así? Pero enmudeció del todo cuando lo oyó… ¿cantar¿CANTAR¿Bryan?

"…_**y es que me has tocado el alma,**_

_**Despertando lo mejor de mi ilusión,**_

_**Llenándome de amor…**_

_**Aprendí que una sonrisa**_

_**No se puede confundir con el amor**_

_**Que hoy vive en mi canción."**_

Enrojeció hasta los pies al oírlo¿a quien le cantaba? No quería ni imaginarlo, no sabia por que pero le molestaba el solo pensar en aquel que provocaba que Bryan cantara tal dulcemente ¿Quién sería? y la tristeza lo embargó rápidamente aunque la ignoró a la vez que tosía para llamar la atención del otro ruso.

Lentamente giró su rostro y lo vio. No le sorprendió ver al pelirrojo allí, lo había sentido llegar, bueno, había sentido esa sensación en el estómago que solo el oji-azul podía provocar en él. Esa sensación de ansiedad que hacía que su corazón latiera apresuradamente. Se preguntó si lo había escuchado cantar¡Ja! A esto lo había reducido su taheño amigo, a cantar. ¡Si tan solo Boris lo viera! Le daría una paliza inolvidable sin duda. Le sonrió al tiempo que preguntaba

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde.

-Lo mismo te digo ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-nada – respondió sonriéndole

-- - por alguna razón ajena a su comprensión, su corazón se aceleró en cuanto contempló esa sonrisa y las palabras se ahogaron en su boca, sin embargo se rehizo a tiempo para contestar – Ah, bien… entonces ¿ya volvemos?- Preguntó-

-Está bien – dijo el mayor mientras de un salto se bajaba del árbol que había ocupado la última media hora.

Llegaron a la habitación y se recostaron cada uno en su respectiva cama, sin embargo Tala no pudo aguantarse más y después de estar todo el camino sin decir una palabra soltó

-Bryan ¿estas bien?- dijo nerviosamente

-si ¿por?- preguntó extrañado

-por nada- y se recostó en su cama.

Continuará...

Bien este es mi primer fic aunque creo que me quedó muy corto el capítulo ¡Tengan Paciencia please! Espero que les guste.


	2. Yo estoy junto a ti

Hola soy yo de nuevo. Queria agradecerles a las persona s que me dejaron review. Veo que les llamó la atención que Bryan cantara pero es que como dije en el primer episodio, este fic es para Seto Kaiba que canta hasta cuando duerme y él quería ver a uno de los dos cantando así que decidí que fuera Bryan.

En cuanto a ti, Tala Valov, jeje claro que leí tu fic, y VAYA que lo leí. Me lo bajé a mi compu y causó sensación entre mis amigos (Con los cuales hacemos porras para que sigas escribiendo)

Bueno ahí les va el 2º episodio

_**Capítulo II**: Yo estoy junto a ti_

Otra vez en la oscuridad. Pero era diferente, estaba herido ¿Cuándo se había lastimado así? ¿Haciendo que? Casi no podía moverse pero escuchó pasos acercarse y se tranquilizó. Esa persona le ayudaría sin duda, aunque era humillante decir que alguien como él necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía caminar y no entendía por que. Sin embargo el terror lo embargó cuando sintió de nuevo esa voz tan conocida y supo quien era la persona que se acercaba.

-Ivanov, que vergüenza- decía con burla.

-¡No, tu no…no puede ser!- repetía – Noooooooo!

Se sentó tan rápido que se mareó pero no le dio importancia solo quería despertar. No obstante seguía agitado y por demás asustado pero pronto se vio rodeado de unos fuertes brazos y una voz sumamente tranquilizadora le dijo

-Tranquilo, ya pasó, solo fue un sueño- trató de calmarlo el ojilavanda suavemente

-Bryan- Murmuró con voz apenas audible.

Sin saber bien lo que hacía, se apretó mas al cuerpo de Bryan siendo correspondido de inmediato por el dueño de Falborg. Se quedó así un tiempo mas sin responder a las preguntas del pelilavanda acerca de la pesadilla que había tenido. No quería recordar, no quería soñar nunca más, quería quedarse así para siempre. Ese pensamiento lo exaltó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Bryan? Nah, descartó de inmediato todas esas tonterías, por que eso eran sin duda, solo tonterías. La única razón por la cual seguía abrazado al otro ruso era que… que… que… bueno no era tiempo para pensar en eso, ya lo resolvería mas adelante, tal vez mañana. Y con eso en mente se fue relajando poco a poco y desprendiéndose del abrazo del ojilavanda.

Bryan sintió como el pelirrojo se tranquilizaba y lentamente (y contra su entera voluntad) se separó de él. Estaba claro que Tala no iba a decirle que clase de pesadilla tuvo, y de hecho, ya se lo esperaba, le hubiera sorprendido lo contrario. Tala era una persona fuerte, jamás hablaría de algo que pudiera siquiera a aproximarse a ser considerado una debilidad, por eso no preguntó más. Lo recostó en la cama lentamente y lo cubrió bien. El taheño lo miró con sorpresa por un momento pero luego se relajó y solo cerró sus bellas orbes y se dispuso a dormir. Fingió estar dormido cuando Bryan lo besó suavemente en la frente y le deseó buenas noches, la sensación era tan embriagante que ni se tomó la molestia de preguntarse por que ese gesto le provocó un ligero calor que lo envolvió por completo.

Era muy temprano cuando Bryan se despertó, y casi como por inercia, sus ojos buscaron a su compañero de cuarto. Tala se hallaba profundamente dormido y eso lo tranquilizó, sobretodo al recordar el episodio de la noche anterior ¿Qué habría soñado el pelirrojo? ¿Que podría ser aquello que tanto temor le causara? No lo sabía, pero le desesperaba el saber que algo malo atormentaba a su amigo y sin embargo, no era capaz de ayudarlo, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo hacerlo si no sabía que le pasaba? Por que era claro que Tala jamás le diría, pero bueno, debía resignarse al hecho. Solo le quedaba estar ahí para él, para cuando su compañero lo necesitara.

Sin darse cuenta ya llevaba un buen rato observándolo, y lo peor es que no podía sacarle la vista de encima. No cabía duda de que la imagen era sumamente tentadora. El pelirrojo estaba durmiendo tan placidamente que lo tenía completamente hechizado, hasta que salió de su embelesamiento y decidió ducharse y luego irse un rato. Era mejor no despertarlo, después de la agitada noche que había pasado era mejor que descansara lo mas que pudiera, y con eso en mente entró al baño para darse una muy necesaria ducha y calmar los estremecimientos que su amigo causaba en él, aún estando dormido.

Era ya muy tarde cuando despertó, por suerte no tenían entrenamiento en la mañana por que si no… ( Ah lo que es la vagancia eh?). Se desperezó en la cama y segundos después Bryan entró al cuarto en busca de su beyblade.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Preguntó entre confundido y somnoliento.

-Por que pensé que estarías cansado, y como no entrenaríamos hoy temprano pues… mejor te dejaba dormir- terminó el ruso.

- Oh, bueno… gracias- añadió tímidamente.

Bryan lo miró tremendamente sorprendido ya que Tala no solía dar gracias ni por… por nada, pero luego de un momento le sonrió, tomó su blade y salió de allí.

Cuando se acabó de alistar, salió para encontrarse con Bryan e ir a… Oh santo cielo… si que había dormido, ya era hora de almorzar.

Durante el transcurso de la comida, ninguno de los dos mencionó la pesadilla de la noche anterior. Comieron en un silencio que resultaba inusual en ellos, hasta que Bryan finalmente dijo

-¿Me contarás?- inquirió

-No…por favor no preguntes- Dijo Tala en voz baja

-Si no me dices yo… yo no se como ayudarte- Terminó Bryan

Tala lo miró fijamente luego de esto, había sido tan… tan… tierno que apenas y creía que hubiese sido Bryan quien hubiera dicho algo así. Por su parte, su mirada tan fijamente situada estaba comenzando a incomodar al receptor de la misma, no obstante, el taheño no pareció notarlo.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un mal sueño- dijo sin terminar de convencer al oji-lavanda. _"Tu me ayudas aunque no sepas"_ agregó para si mismo sin detenerse a pensar en el sentido de sus pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III: **Esa canción es para mí_

Otra noche mas, y él se despertó con la misma pesadilla (es que ya me dio flojera de escribir pero soñó con Boris, la lúgubre abadía, que estaba solo, etc.). Estaba muy asustado. Necesitaba… necesitaba a Bryan, si a Bryan, giró su rostro para llamarlo pero notó que él no estaba. Rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del chico. Necesitaba… que lo abrazara, que lo reconfortara, pero… ¿Dónde buscarlo? _"¡afuera!"_ Se respondió. Corrió a toda prisa y lo halló en el mismo árbol que aquella noche. Agitado y completamente empapado en sudor, se detuvo a pasos del otro y lo miró sin hallar palabras que expresarle.

Bryan sintió que alguien se acercaba y giró su vista en la dirección de donde venían los ruidos, allí lo vio… Descalzo, agitado y… ¿asustado? Bajó de un salto del árbol y corrió hacia donde el pelirrojo de hallaba, no bien había llegado y el dueño de Wolfborg se arrojó a sus brazos. Asombrado, el mayor lo envolvió en sus brazos y se arrodilló en el piso llevando consigo al joven de azules orbes, que ahora se hallaban escondidas en su pecho y fuertemente cerradas.

-Lo siento- murmuró Tala apenado luego de un momento

-No te preocupes- dijo consoladoramente el oji-lavanda- ¿Te sientes mejor ya?

- Si, gra…

-No tienes que agradecerme nada- dijo de inmediato, interrumpiéndolo.

-si, si bueno…- la verdad es que no sabia que decir así que solo…- ¿te molesto?

- Por supuesto que no**, tú** no me molestas.- agregó con una sonrisa siendo correspondido de igual forma- Bien, bien, ¿volvemos?

-Si, claro – asintió separándose de Bryan

Sin embargo, Bryan no lo soltó del todo, le sujetó del brazo y lo guió hasta la habitación donde aguardó a que Tala se recostó en su cama, solo entonces, el pelilavanda apagó la luz y se acostó también.

-¿Bryan?- llamó al rato

-¿Qué sucede?- contestó

-¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo?-preguntó con una timidez que no reconocía en él.

-… seguro- se hizo a un lado para dejarlo acomodarse

Tala se acostó a su lado y pronto se sintió mucho mas tranquilo, mas sin embargo aun quería algo más pero no estaba seguro si pedírselo a Bryan pues éste de seguro se negaría, pero sabiendo que no perdía nada con intentarlo, tomó aire y preguntó

-¿Bryan?

-¿Y ahora que?-cuestionó con calma

-… bueno eh… yo me preguntaba si tu…

-¿Tala?- preguntó confundido por la actitud del otro

-¿podrías cantar para mi?

-¿cantar?-repitió incrédulo el pelilavanda

-Bueno… el otro día cantabas y yo me preguntaba si… bueno…

-Está bien- accedió luego de pensarlo brevemente ¡¡cantar para Tala! La verdad es que cantaba por él siempre pero… **_para_** él… eso era diferente. Aun si respiró profundo y comenzó

"_**quiero conocerte un poco más,**_

_**Antes de decirte lo que siento,**_

_**Y cuando me mires a los ojos,**_

_**Vas a darte cuenta que no miento.**_

_**Quiero que me veas como soy,**_

_**Hoy mi corazón es un desierto.**_

_**No hace falta que me digas nada,**_

_**Por que voy a darte todo mi amor…**_

Al escuchar, el pelirrojo se acurrucó aun más junto al ruso oji-lavanda al tiempo a que seguía escuchando atentamente la canción que ahora le dedicaba****

…_**Y es que me has tocado el alma,**_

_**Despertando lo mejor de mi ilusión,**_

_**Llenándome de amor…**_

_**Aprendí que una sonrisa**_

_**No se puede confundir con el amor,**_

_**Que hoy vive en mi canción…**_

_**Quiero estar seguro que mi voz**_

_**Sea el eco de mis sentimientos,**_

_**Que solo si robo un beso de tu boca,**_

_**Abriré de par en par la puerta del amor…**_

"…un beso…" esa canción se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del oji-azul y mas por que sabía que pronto terminaría (y bueh… nada es para siempre)

…_**Y es que me has tocado el alma,**_

_**Despertando lo mejor de mi ilusión,**_

_**Llenándome de amor…**_

_**Aprendí que una sonrisa,**_

_**No se puede confundir con el amor…**_

_**Que hoy vive en mi canción…"**_

Tala no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción al oír esa canción, notó que era la misma que había cantado la noche anterior y entonces sonrió al pensar que ahora iba dedicada a él. ¡Ja! No importaba quien era aquel cretino que había hecho cantar a Bryan antes, ahora esa canción era **para él** y **era él** el que estaba acurrucado en los brazos del oji-lavanda oyendo su canto.

Lentamente comenzó a sentirse muy extraño, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para prestarle atención a ello.


	4. El adiós del halcón

Buenas!gente ¿cómo va? Espero que bien. Bueno aquí subo el cuarto cap. De mi fic espero que les guste. Les agradezco las reviews que me dejaron por mi otro fic, ya se que es muy cortito y re triste pero prometo hacer otro mas alegre.

_Che, un bajón lo que paso con el fic de Naomi Hiwatari Kon, pero tengo fe en que siga escribiendo, así que desde mi fic le envío muchos animos.!_

_**Capítulo IV:** El adiós del halcón_

Estaba peleando con él. Por que al fin lo había entendido, Bryan hacía que algo raro le sucediera a su mente y su cuerpo cuando se hallaba junto a él, por eso… estaba peleando, para alejarlo de sí, y con él, a esas insoportables sensaciones.

No sabía por que se estaban peleando, solo sabía que no quería tener esos extraños sentimientos que Bryan provocaba, no los quería, no los necesitaba, así que solo gritaba cosas sin sentido y Bryan, con su carácter increíblemente explosivo respondía de forma igualmente agresiva.

-Cállate, ni siquiera sabes lo que dices- Gritaba furioso el mayor

-Cállate tú, ya no te soporto- respondió el taheño de igual manera

-Tu comenzaste esta discusión!- reclamó el pelilavanda

- No es verdad!-

-Claro que lo es!- respondió- fue cuando dijiste que….

-NO ME INTERESA LO QUE DIGAS!- Respondió fuera de si- SOLO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE MI VIDA, QUE TE ALEJES DE MI, YA NO TE SOPORTO MÁS!

- OO! –

Bryan simplemente se calló al oír eso, no supo que mas decir, ni siquiera supo si había algo más que decir, salió de esa habitación a toda prisa dejando a Tala totalmente descolocado.

¿Cómo había podido? ¿Cómo se había atrevido siquiera? ¿Cómo le pudo decir aquellas barbaridades a Bryan cuando fue el pelilavanda el que se preocupó por él cada noche, cada día? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué le había dicho todas esas cosas que, además de ser descaradas mentiras, estaban fuera de lugar? Tendría que disculparse pero ¡¡No podía! Él no sabía disculparse, además de que no podía flaquear ahora tenía que alejarse de Bryan a como diera lugar, pero… ¿A costa de que? ¿De mentiras y de insultos? A costa de lo que sea! Se dijo furioso, pero consigo mismo, por haber tratado así al ruso oji-lavanda aunque eso era algo que no pensaba admitir, no **debía** hacerlo.

Era ya muy tarde cuando Bryan regresó a la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio y no distinguió si Tala estaba dormido o despierto, ni se fijó siquiera. Mecánicamente se recostó en su cama pero con los ojos bien abiertos, no veía, no pensaba, ni siquiera podía recordar las palabras del pelirrojo, su mente estaba vacía, estaba completamente entumecido, suspendido en otro lugar, nada tenía sentido. De mas está decir que pasó esa noche en vela y se levantó rápidamente, se duchó, se vistió y fue a hablar con la persona encargada de la abadía en ese entonces (invento mío obvio). Había tomado una decisión ¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea ya que su mente aun seguía sumergida en un letargo, ¿Cuándo? No tenia importancia, de hecho, nada tenía importancia ya. Él podía vivir con muchas cosas, con la humillación, con el desprecio, con lo que sea, excepto una cosa, el odio de Tala. No, él no podía vivir con eso, podía soportar lo que fuera: su indiferencia, sus desplantes, pero no su odio. Si Tala lo odiaba él no podía seguir ahí y, si aún no lo hacía, era mejor irse antes que sucediera. Mejor irse un tiempo, si, tranquilizar las cosas, era lo mejor, se decía una y otra vez a sí mismo.

Tala despertó en la mañana sintiéndose morir, no había dormido bien y cada vez que lograba conciliar un poco el sueño, esa pesadilla lo acechaba nuevamente, así que tampoco en el sueño encontraba tranquilidad.

Se levantó e instintivamente miró hacia la cama de al lado, pero se sorprendió de hallarla vacía tan temprano, mas algo le llamó la atención. Sobre la cama, había un papel en el cual pudo distinguir su nombre, se levantó, tomó el papel entre sus manos y comenzó a leer.

_**Tala:**_

_**No se s fue mi culpa, no se si fue tuya, pero creo que lo mejor es distanciarnos un tiempo para que definas que es lo que quieres y para que yo lo haga también. **_

_**Volveré cuando la vida me recuerde tanto a ti, que no pueda dar un paso sin pensar en ti. Cuando ya no quede nada más que aquello que dejé.**_

_**Bryan Kuznetzov**_

Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo mientras que se cubría la boca con una mano y abría sus ojos enormemente. _"No puede ser"_ se dijo, Bryan se había marchado, se había ido. Se había quedado solo.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y pronto ese hecho hizo que se enfadara consigo mismo. ¡Por todos los cielos ¿Acaso estaba llorando! ¡Él era Tala Ivanov, el líder de los Demolition Boys! ¡Él no podía estar llorando como niña! Sin embargo, a pesar de esos reproches no podía detener el llanto. Bryan se había marchado, por su culpa, por las horribles tonterías que él le había gritado sin razón.

Y de un momento a otro lo comprendió, la realidad lo golpeó en la cara y el saberlo lo aterró, él estaba… estaba enamorado… de Bryan.

"_Dios" _musitó sin pensar, lo amaba… y lo había prácticamente echado de su lado, quizás para siempre. Solo pudo quedarse ahí y llorar, llorar por dentro, donde nadie pudiera verlo, llorar hasta que no quedara en su corazón nada mas que un montoncito de polvo

CONTINUARÁ...

Si, si, ya se re mal, un bajón, en un fic mato al pobre de yuriy, en el otro hago que Bryan se vaya, pero lo juro ¡¡¡¡¡Yuriy yo te amo! (Aunque no se note ¬¬).

Espero que les halla gustado, dejen reviews .

Hasta la proxima!

Shingryu Inazuma


	5. Dime si tu

_Bueno, eh vuelto. Gente ¿cómo va? Espero q bien, yo aca ando, con los examenes y todo un bochinche (¿qué sera esa palabra?). Beno, no es de extrañarse ya pero este cap. Esta hecho con una canción q me gusta mucho (antes de q piensen otra cosa les dire q no canta nadie), la canción esta puesta como si fuera "de fondo" por asi decirlo por que este cap lo escribi mientras mi hermana estaba con el cd a todo lo q da._

_Bien, voy a dejar la charla, nos vemos y espero q les guste._

_**Capítulo V:** Dime si tu_

Se había marchado, al fin. Pero aun así... había cosas que nunca olvidaría... Se reprochó a sí mismo esta actitud, parecía un idiota, volvería, claro que lo haría solo que aún no sabía cuando... ni como.

_Como olvidar mis noches junto a ti_

_Sin condición, mi corazón latía para ti._

_Solo eres tú, desde que te conocí._

_En tu calor, hallé el amor, que nunca más sentí._

Su vida era un desastre, había perdido completamente el control de la misma, y lo peor de todo era que ahora que realmente caía en cuenta que Bryan se había marchado, las lágrimas brotaban cada cinco minutos y le daba pánico no poder controlarlas, era absurdo y sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

Ya hacia dos semanas que su compañero se había marchado y él seguía culpándose por eso.

_No se aceptar que terminó_

_¿por qué no pretendemos,_

_que nada sucedió?_

Era tarde y el joven de cabellos como el mismísimo fuego caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las frías calles de Rusia, si bien aun no había anochecido, no tardaría en hacerlo, mas el hecho no parecía interesarle mucho. Sus pasos lo llevaron a una tienda deportiva, se detuvo allí y entró, si, eso lo ayudaría a entretenerse. No obstante, apenas entró se quedó de piedra, en la pared frente a él estaba pegado un póster de los Demolition Boys, allí él aparecía retratado junto a Bryan y podía identificar claramente que se trataba de una fotografía tomada varios años atrás.

_Dime si tú,_

_sientes que me extrañas aún_

_Dime si tú,_

_si al pensar en mi te llenas de inquietud_

Pero lo dejó frío lo que vio debajo del póster y con ello apareció un destello de su antiguo espíritu combativo. Las ganas de asesinar a alguien brotaron en su interior en tan solo un instante. Allí, debajo de la Gran Fotografía de SU equipo (tiene el ego un poco alto el muchachito) había… había… bestias bit de… FELPA!( Si, bueh, es que yo tengo una foto y se ven muy bonitas así!) No, intolerable! ¿Quién era el responsable? ¡¡¡¡Exigía la cabeza de alguien por esa ridiculización a su bello y perfecto Wolfborg!

No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, se acercó al pequeño lobo y lo miró como tratando de desaparecerlo. Ahí estaba, de lo más campante esa… imitación barata de su bestia bit, mirándolo con esos brillantes ojos, todos tiernos e inocentes, recargado levemente sobre…

-Falborg- Musitó suavemente a la par que su furia se aplacaba en un segundo.

_Dime si tú,_

_Si tú sabes que mi vida eres tú._

_Dime si tu,_

_si recuerdas que tu amor era mi luz,_

_Te amo aún..._

Su Wolfborg se hallaba inclinado sobre el pequeño halcón mientras éste apoyaba su cabeza en el lobo y lo rodeaba con sus alas. No supo cuanto tiempo se había quedado contemplando esa imagen, solo supo que cuando regresó a la abadía, tenía a las dos afelpadas "bestias" con él.

Se recostó… en la cama de Bryan, como lo hacía todas las noches desde que el chico se fue, de alguna manera eso lo hacía sentirse mas cerca del oji-lavanda, abrazó a los felpudos y lentamente se quedó dormido no sin antes preguntarse donde estaría su compañero y si pensaría en él a veces.

_Te dije adiós, por no saber decir_

_Que fue mi error, que sin tu amor_

_No se por que vivir_

Lo que Tala no sabía es que, lejos de allí, sus azules ojos y su rojo cabello no se apartaban de la mente de cierto ruso con cabello y orbes lavandas. Por mas que se había alejado no había conseguido sacarlo de su mente ni de su corazón, lo echaba de menos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder regresar a su lado, incluso se preguntaba frecuentemente si había hecho bien al marcharse así, sin hablar antes con él. Pero rápidamente descartaba ese pensamiento. No podía volver, simplemente no podía, no debía... aún no.

_¿Cómo lograr echar el tiempo atrás?_

_Volverte a ver, sentir tu piel,_

_Volver a comenzar._

En fin, era mejor así, que se separaran ahora por que sabía que Tala jamás podría verlo como algo más que un amigo, y él no podía evitar amarlo como lo hacía. Pero llegaría un día en que Tala quisiera encontrar a alguien para que esté a su lado, alguien a quien realmente amara y si existía el infierno para Bryan, sería ver a Tala enamorado de otra persona.

No se aceptar que terminó 

_¿Por qué no pretendemos,_

_que nada sucedió?_

Se había acostumbrado a levantarse en la madrugada temblando ligeramente, las pesadillas se volvieron más frecuentes y peores, pero lo reconfortaba despertar y ver a los pequeños felpudos a su lado. Sin embargo, las pesadillas continuaban y amenazaban con volverlo loco, como la que tuvo la primera noche luego de la partida de su compañero.

_Dime si tu, sientes que me extrañas aún._

_Dime si tu, si al pensar en mi te llenas de inquietud_

_**Flash Back**_

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la abadía, todo estaba oscuro y él se encontraba muy herido, si embargo eso no le impidió escuchar los pasos que se acercaban y esa voz que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Ivanov- dijo lentamente

-Esto no esta pasando, tú no puedes estar aquí, ¡¡Tú no estás aquí!- gritó por último Tala

-Apuesto que eso te haría muy feliz- dijo la voz mientras una sombra se acercaba- pero…adivina que… tú felicidad me importa muy poco- finalizó para inmediatamente lanzar una estruendosa carcajada que resonó en las paredes de la fría habitación.

-No, no esto no es verdad, debo estar soñando de nuevo. Si, eso debe ser, de otra manera no estaría solo, no.- murmuró en taheño en voz baja.

- Si, solo y no es que me complazca mucho el hecho pero…-lo miró y prosiguió- si, todos se han ido ya, o ¿acaso creíste que se quedarían por ti? ¿Quién lo haría? ¿Kuznetzov?- agregó con burla para luego tomar suavemente la barbilla del oji-azul.

_Dime si tu, si tu sabes que mi vida eres tu._

_Dime si tu, si recuerdas que tu amor era mi luz_

_Te amo aún..._

– él también se fue, también te dejó aquí…solo.

-No, no y noooooo!- gritó Tala para despertar al segundo siguiente.

_**End Flash Back**_

No se vivir, si no te vuelvo a ver 

_Pensando en ti, voy a enloquecer..._

Ese mes pudo clasificarse sin duda como lo peor de la vida de Tala Ivanov hasta el momento. El único consuelo que hallaba eran esos pequeños peluches que tenía, ellos le arrebataban las escasas sonrisas que daba.

Cuando se levantó esa mañana, después de haber dormido pésimamente como siempre, se desperezó evitando que sus felpudos cayeran al suelo. Tendió la cama y los acomodó allí. No pudo evitar reír al ver como el pequeño Falborg caía sobre su lobo y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la sencilla verdad, él debía estar junto a Bryan, así como su Wolfborg estaba junto al halcón, solo era cuestión de esperara que el oji-lavanda regresase, por que era en esos momentos, cuando miraba a sus tiernas mascotas, que él sabía que Bryan regresaría, y con una sonrisa entró al baño para acabar de despabilarse con un buen baño.

_Dime si tu..._

_Y bien gente ¿qué les parecio? Espero q les haya gustado._

_Setito querido, este fic es para ti ya te lo dije en el primer capitulo. Por cierto, si me llego a enterar q cuando fuiste a mi casa, revisaste mi compu para ver el final, te juro q sufrirás las consecuencias asi q mas te vale q ni se te haya ocurrido!_

_Saludos a todos. Shingryu Inazuma_


	6. Volver a ti

_Buenas a todos esperon q esten bien, soy Seto Kaiba y estoy aquí subiendo este capitulo para mi amiga Shingryu san por que la pobre está tapada de examenes (el otro dia la estuvimos buscando por dos horas hasta que finalmente la encontramos debajo de todas las fotocopias que tenia q estudiar, que triste!)Bueno no los entretengo mas y les dejo el fic_

_**Capítulo VI:** Volver a ti_

El agua recorría su cuerpo pero él no le prestaba la más mínima atención, su mente estaba toda con Bryan, y no por primera vez deseó que regresara de una vez. Acabó de bañarse y comenzó a vestirse cuando cayó en cuenta de que había olvidado su playera en la cama. Bueno, se dijo, no tenía importancia. Se puso los boxers y los pantalones y salió del cuarto de baño.

No bien y salió del baño se quedó paralizado al ver la figura que se hallaba en la puerta… con una maleta.

-Ya volví- dijo con voz suave y tranquila al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al pelirrojo.

-BRYAN- Gritó y de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

-te extrañé-musitó el oji-lavanda y al instante se arrepintió consciente de lo cursi que sonaba eso.

-yo también –respondió Ivanov- te eché mucho de menos, siento todo lo que te dije antes- agregó por último

-no te preocupes- dijo mientras lo estrechaba aun mas contra sí y notaba, por primera vez, que Tala no llevaba puesta la playera.

Entonces el taheño no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas pero las contuvo. Se separó lentamente de él pero solo lo suficiente como para ver el rostro que durante tanto tiempo había extrañado. Ambos estaban muy cerca y mirándose después de mas un mes y sin que pudiera evitarlo el sonrojo se apoderó de las normalmente pálidas mejillas de Tala.

Se le secó la boca de verlo así, sonrojado y en sus brazos… tan cerca que sin pensarlo siquiera y sin dejar de mirarlo se acercó aun más a él, y cuando el pelirrojo sencillamente cerró los ojos, Bryan unió sus labios a los de él.

Sintió los labios del oji-lavanda besarlo y todo su ser tembló ante eso… correspondió y la sensación de estar donde debía estar se acrecentó. Definitivamente ese era su lugar, en los brazos de Bryan… solo tenía que convencer al pelilavanda de eso. Haciendo uso de sus brazos colocados "estratégicamente" en el cuello de Kuznetzov, intensificó el beso logrando que el otro abriera la boca y que su lengua pudiera ingresar.

Sin embargo Bryan no se quedaba atrás, ya que sus manos acariciaban la desnuda espalda del oji-azul, lo cual le arrancaba pequeños suspiros que eran ahogados por su boca. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, solo sabía que estaba besando a Tala, aunque no supo cuando comenzó a hacerlo (si, si, hazte el desentendido cuando quieras ¬¬), y lo mejor era que éste estaba correspondiéndole auque tampoco sabía por que lo hacía (bueh… la verdad es que este chico no sabe nada O.o)

Todo era muy bello y el momento era un sueño, pero había que respirar así que, de mala gana, ambos se separaron pero sin despegar completamente sus rostros. Juntaron sus frentes mientras que Bryan colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de Tala para darle un suave y corto beso en los labios.

Finalmente, se separaron aun sonrojados y sin palabras hasta que el oji-lavanda puso el grito en el cielo.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO!- dijo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al pequeño Falborg que se hallaba sobre la cama.

- ¿no crees que es lindo?- preguntó con una cara de inocente total, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-NO!- Respondió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la cama y tomaba al muñeco entre sus manos usando solo dos dedos como si el felpudo pudiera contagiarlo de algo.

-Pero ¿que dices?- dijo Tala con voz tranquila- si se ve adorable.

-¿Me estas cargando? Esto es un horror- dijo enseñándole el muñeco como si Tala no lo hubiera visto ya y extrañado de que al pelirrojo le agradara como se veían tanto su Falborg como el Wolborg.

- No es para tanto- repuso consoladoramente el taheño al tiempo que le quitaba de la manos el halcón antes de que el pelilavanda le arrancara la cabeza al pobre (que agresivo resultó el muchacho eh?).

-pero… es de... felpa, Tala… DE FELPA!- dijo sin poder creerlo aun- ¿Y por que están sobre mi cama?

-Por que se las cedí – murmuró con una sonrisa

-¿¿QUÉ?¡Acaso creíste que me iba a ir para siempre?- Preguntó

"_es verdad"_ pensó Tala en silencio y alejándose de la conversación mientras que aun meditaba las palabras que le había escuchado decir al otro _"¿acaso creíste que me iba a ir por siempre?"_ Si, en algún momento lo había creído y por eso había sentido un gran vacío recorrerle el cuerpo, pero ya no había que pensar en eso. Bryan ya estaba allí y eso era lo importante… eso y confesarle sus sentimientos de una vez aunque dudaba que fueran correspondidos y mas, después de todas las cosas que le había dicho, pero, por otra parte…él había correspondido a su beso ¿no? No, espera… Bryan fue el que lo besó a él, no al revés, él no había hecho nada (nada excepto tirársele encima a medio vestir_ oo_)

Bryan se sorprendió ante el repentino silencio del joven por lo que decidió cambiar el tema

-Deberíamos salir ¿no crees?- decía Bryan

-¿vienes Tala?- Preguntó nuevamente

-¿eh? A si, si claro- dijo distraídamente.

La tarde pasó sin muchas novedades, nomás dos chicos paveando en todo sentido por las frías calles de Rusia, mientras que uno de ellos volvían loco a otro con preguntas sobre su viaje. Que a donde había ido, que si había conocido mucha gente, que si había probado buena comida (ni que hubiera estado Tyson u.u) y cosas por el estilo, hasta que cierto ruso con cabello color lavanda les dijo que a la próxima pregunta lo ahogaría en el primer lugar que encontrara. Ante esta amenaza y la mirada que les dedicó, decidió dejar las preguntas.

Era bastante tarde cuando volvieron a la abadía y fue en ese instante cuando Tala comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Durante toda la tarde había estado con Bryan pero en una ciudad llena de gente... pero ahora... estaría solo en la habitación con el chico y, si bien quería confesarle sus sentimientos por él, no sabía como hacerlo, sin mencionar que estaba muy nervioso y no estaba seguro de que Bryan le correspondiera.

Bueno, eso fue todo, solo puedo decirles q el capitulo que viene sera el final pero Shingryu no sabe si ponerle lemmon o no por que en si el capitulo ya esta armado pero no sabe si agregare o no (y yo no pude leerlo por que no me dejó).

Shingryu san les agradece a las personas que le dejaron reviews y les pide Enormes disculpas por el atraso.


	7. Despiertame

Hola mi gente bonita ¿cómo van? Espero que bien, he regresado con el ultimo capitulo de mi fic ¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!. Bueno, en primera instancia quiero agradecerte a vos mi adorado neko Seto que me subiste el capítulo anterior por que yo no pude ¡¡¡Gracias!. En segundo, a los que me dejaron reviews, en verdad muchas gracias, como ya saben, este es mi primer fic y me alegra que les haya gustado. 

_**Atención**: Pido muchisisisimas disculpas pero no le pude agregar el lemmon a este capítulo, es que estuve en verdad atareada y no me salían las ideas. (Además yo solo escribí un lemmon en toda mi vida y fue para un fic de Yugi Ohque ni siquiera empecé a publicar!)eso entre otras cosas..._

_Se que esperaban el lemmon pero LES JURO que voy a escribir uno en cuanto pueda y lo subo._

_Muchas gracias._

Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece... por que si no ya saben lo q pasaría 

Bueno, aquí va...

_**Capítulo VII**: **Despiértame **_

Pero cuando llegaron a la habitación, Tala decidió que se lo diría al otro día, ya era muy tarde y el otro debía estar muy cansado. Sabía que solo buscaba excusas para demorar mas las cosas pero no le dio importancia al hecho.

Cuando el taheño iba a costarse, Bryan abrió los ojos con incredulidad y preguntó

-¿No pensarás dormir con esas cosas, verdad?- cuestionó al ver como Tala se metía en su cama sosteniendo a los felpudos en sus brazos.

-Claro, siempre lo hago- respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que le paralizó el corazón al otro.

-Por favor dime que no es en serio. Tú no eres así-

Tala solo bajó la cabeza ante esto ¿que quería decir Bryan con eso? No lo entendía, miró a los pequeños que tenía en sus brazos y les sonrió con ternura. Bryan no lo sabía, quizás nunca lo supiera pero ellos había llenado el vacío que el oji-lavanda dejó en él cuando se marchó. Los pequeños tenían un gran valor para él.

-Tal vez no- respondió seriamente- pero dormirán conmigo.

El otro ruso solo suspiró con incredulidad, después de recuperar el aliento al ver la forma en que le sonreía a "esos" y se recostó en su cama luego de apagar la luz. A su mente entonces llegaron los recuerdos de esa misma mañana y no pudo evitar recordar el beso que le dio al otro. Instintivamente se tocó los labios y volvió a suspirar.

Se preguntó por que su compañero había suspirado, se acomodó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Tan contento estaba con el hecho de que su amigo había regresado que no recordó la pesadilla que cada noche lo atormentaba, pero esta llegó de todos modos.

Gritó, y se sentó en la cama, temblando, se abrazó a si mismo. Se maldecía una y mil veces pero maldecía aun mas a Boris, por fastidiarle aun cuando no estaba.

Bryan se levantó a toda prisa en cuanto escuchó el grito de su ángel. Corrió a su lado y lo sacudió un poco al ver que Tala parecía shockeado.

-Tala, Tala, TALA!- Llamó el oji-lavanda

-¿Bryan?- preguntó confundido

-Si, soy yo ¿Quién mas?- cuestionó mas tranquilo de que el otro reaccionase.

-no…no se- respondió abrazándolo con la confusión centellando en sus ojos claros.

Respondió el abrazo y recordó que antes de marcharse, el pelirrojo había despertado varias veces con pesadillas y no pudo evitar preguntarse si había pasado todas esas noches así. Esperaba que no hubiera sido así por que entonces se odiaría a sí mismo por no haber estado a su lado. Lentamente levantó a Tala en brazos y lo llevó hasta su cama, al mismo tiempo que éste salía de su confusión y lo miraba asombrado

-Bryan ¿Qué haces?- preguntó en voz baja

-nada… solo que dormirás conmigo hoy- respondió tranquilamente.

-pero…- dijo pasado un momento- ¡¡Espera!

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido

Tala se desprendió de sus brazos y fue a buscar a sus felpudos que aun se hallaban en su cama. No mas los vio Bryan iba a decir algo pero no pudo ya que en ese momento, el oji-azul lo miró con lo que se llamaría "cara de lobito bajo la lluvia" y el pelilavanda no pudo más que resignarse a dormir con esas… cosas.

-No puedo creer que tenga que dormir con… "estos"- dijo ya que jamás aceptaría que una de esas cosas era una replica de su Falborg. No señor, jamás.

-pues te diré algo, yo sin ellos no duermo- afirmó firmemente Tala

-demente-

-idiota- respondió

-si pero estas en la cama del idiota- se burló

-"…"

Le sorprendió que Tala lo abrazara y se acurrucara junto a él pero le respondió el abrazo y se dispuso a dormir cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Tala estaba llorando.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó

-por que te amo- respondió entre sollozos

Bryan se quedó de piedra al tiempo que asimilaba las palabras que acababa de oír. Era demasiado irreal y se preguntó si no estaría soñando ya. Lo estrechó un poco mas contra si y al cabo de un momento se separó de él y se levantó para quedar sobre Tala, le quitó los felpudos y los dejó a un costado de la cama haciendo iodos sordos a los reclamos del otro.

Si embargo, Tala no se pudo quejar mucho por que Bryan se inclinó sobre él para dejar a sus pequeños a un lado y él se quedó estupefacto ante la situación. Sin embargo cuando el oji-lavanda volvió a mirarlo y estaba a punto de decir algo, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y sin más comenzó a hablar.

-yo…lo siento. No quise decirte todas esas cosas horribles, de verdad…. Es solo que yo… -sus sollozos no lo dejaban continuar pero él debía aclararle las cosas – yo te amo…pero lo entendí cuando te fuiste y… yo te eché mucho de menos y… quería que regresarás, pero esas cosas que yo te…te dije…eran mentiras… de verdad yo, yo quiero que estés conmigo siempre… en verdad lo siento… lo siento mucho – Decía puras tonterías y repetía lo mismo una y otra vez por que no sabía como disculparse con el otro.

-Tala escúchame – dijo Bryan con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir, logrando que los azules ojos de su compañero se fijaran en él – ya todo está bien ¿si? No te preocupes

- pero…es que yo…- no pudo seguir por que el pelilavanda colocó un dedo en sus labios y le dijo

-shhhh… ya está bien, yo también te amo- le susurró y luego quitó su dedo para besarlo tiernamente

Lo estrechó contra si y correspondió al beso que le era otorgado. Entonces Bryan lo amaba, ya se lo había dicho. Intensificó el beso y dejó que sus manos recorrieran la espalda del pelilavanda por su propia voluntad.

Sintió las manos de su chico acariciarlo, rompió el beso buscando aire y bajó hasta el cuello de su amor donde comenzó a besarlo, capturando de vez en cuando trozos de su blanca piel en su boca logrando que Tala gimiera y lo abrazara mas fuerte aun.

En cuanto Bryan bajó hacia su cuello, comenzó a sentir toda clase de sensaciones recorrerle el cuerpo a la par que no podía abandonar sus jadeos, entre ellos el nombre de su koi, mientras que éstos no hacían más que enardecer más al oji-lavanda, a quien traía completamente loco cada vez que decía su nombre.

El pelilavanda ya no pudo contenerse y se quitó la playera para poder sentir aun más las caricias que su, ahora, novio le brindaba. Le quitó la camiseta del pijama a Tala, quien no opuso la más mínima resistencia (¬¬ Ejem… sin comentarios). Sin embargo, cuando el pelilavanda comenzó a acariciarlo se sintió un poco nervioso, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para el chico Kuznetzov.

-Tala ¿esto es lo que quieres? –Preguntó tratando de controlarse- podemos esperar si así lo deseas

El pelirrojo acarició su mejilla y musitó – Se gentil conmigo ¿Si, Bry?

-Claro –respondió el otro con una tierna sonrisa que solo podría dedicarle al pelirrojo– No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó aun agitado

Tala lo miró y le sonrió divertido al encontrarlo empapado de sudor – Si, muy bien ¿y tú?

-Como no estarlo si tú estás aquí- contestó correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su koi-

Se aferró mas al cuerpo del otro y lentamente se quedó dormido. Tala lo observó un momento y le sonrió a pesar de que su amor ya había caído en la inconsciencia. Ahora vendrían muchas cosas por delante, pero él no permitiría que Bryan se alejara de él nunca mas...otra vez.

"_Puede que hoy nos choquemos, que tus problemas no entiendan a los míos, que nos despertemos sin tenernos y nos preguntemos por que es tan difícil querernos. Puede que personas ajenas a nosotros nos pongan trabas, que ensucien el camino que intentamos trazar, y hasta puede que lo logren si nos dejamos vencer. Si discutimos por ellos, cuando no tenemos por que pelear. Puede que mañana te despiertes y ya no me necesites, que no sepas que hacer conmigo. Pero también puede que mañana me extrañes y no sepas que hacer con tantos recuerdos. Puede que no te tenga y que nisiquiera te enteres de cuanta falta me haces. Por eso te pido que me dejes permanecer aquí, en tus brazos, que no me dejes ir hoy; y que me dejes pelear contigo por este amor, por que juntos somos invencibles, por que no existe nada ni nadie que pueda separarnos. Y por que nunca lograrás entender cuan grande es lo que siento dentro de mi corazón._

Ahora ya no me preocuparé mas por las noches, por que cada vez que despierte asustado, se que tú estarás ahí para contenerme. Por que se que cada vez que tenga una pesadilla tu me ayudarás a enfrentarla, por que estarás ahí para despertarme.

_Por eso, tu quédate a mi lado, Bryan, y cuando veas que tengo un mal sueño, tú encárgate de traerme de nuevo aquí, a tu lado._

_Cuando veas que una pesadilla me persigue... tú solo **despiértame"**_

Owari 

En frente de la computadora se puede apreciar una pequeña versión SD de Shingryu san subida a su flotador, inmersa en un mar de lagrimas...

No lo puedo creer, lo terminé de subir... mi primer fic...snif snif...

Bueno Seto, querido gatito, ya lo acabé espero que te haya gustado (aunque se que el Yaoi no es lo tuyo) muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en este fic.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron reviews y les pido disculpas por la tardanza

**_Zria_**: Querida amiga, siento que no le puse lemmon pero te juro que voy a hacer un Yuriy x Kai para ti y que a ese si le agrego lemmon. Me imagino lo que sentiste al leer el cap anterior con esa canción... yo cuando hice este estaba escuchando Dearest de Inuyasha completa y en japonés así que Imagínate! Se que Luz me quedó muy triste pero así estaba yo y otra persona importante para mi, cuando se escribió eso. Muchas gracias!

**_Anexa Hiwatari_**: Muchas gracias por la review, si se que me tardé pero es que estuve con muchas cosas, pido disculpas de nuevo. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Nos vemos.

**_Nadryl_**: Perdón por no poner el lemmon!(ese cretino de Kaiba me re escrachó) pero es que este cap ya lo tenia escrito..y buey, como es mi primer fic no lo quise modificar, pero te juro que volveré con otro fic y que le pongo lemmon aunque me manden presa!Gracias por comprender el tema de la demora, espero que este capitulo te guste.

**_Tala Valkov_**: jeje si me olvidé de aclarar eso pero no: no se fue a la ciudad sin remera (ya me gustaría a mi ir paseado por ahí y encontrarme algo así por la calle) Siento no haber puesto el lemmon, pero lo pondré en mi próximo fic. Lo juro solemnemente. Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.


End file.
